


welcome to kepler high school

by fraffic



Category: Underwater (2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraffic/pseuds/fraffic
Summary: in which Emily and Smith arrive on their first day of junior year to find that they have to share a locker.
Relationships: Liam Smith/Emily Haversham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. first day jitters

It was the beginning of a new beginning. Emily sighed as she stared at her new school’s schedule as she sat on a stone bench, positioned just outside the double doors leading to the new nightmare.   
She looked out into the crowd of students waiting for the first bell to induce their looming headaches and welcome them to homeroom. Unlike the movies, she wasn’t able to group the students into stereotypical cliques. The bell rang, snapping her out of her trance and making her jump. She slowly rose to her feet, glancing down at her woven flats as she waited for a break in the horde of hormones.  
“I heard that the school’s overcrowded.” A visibly popular girl in a pink crop top whispered to her friend as they entered the building.   
“So?” Her equally pretty friend whispered back.   
“They’re gonna make us share lockers.” Another student chimed in from behind the two girls. “Look at your schedule. Someone else has the same number. It’s wack.” He whined.  
Emily glanced at her schedule’s top corner and read: “Locker Number: 151.”   
“This is already hot garbage.” She thought.  
She had been homeschooled her entire life, up until her junior year when her parents realized she needed more socialization that wasn’t her kid brother. Being immediately thrown into socialization via shared personal space, however, was not her goal as a public school student on her very first day.   
“Please report to your homerooms.” The intercom boomed. She found a short break in the pack and jumped in, ready and aiming to not make any eye contact or physical contact. She kept her eyes peeled for her homeroom and jumped back out of the shuffle once room 028 was reached.  
“Welcome, welcome!” A cordial middle-aged man greeted, his Spanish accent ruling his diction. “Take a seat anywhere.”  
Emily attempted to feign calmness with a cool saunter towards the back of the classroom, even though she was alone, evidently the first person to reach the room alive. She threw her bag over the back of a chair and parked on the seat.  
As the rest of the class rolled in, she dawdled on her phone, not noticing the boy eyeing her from the front of the room.  
The bell rang again, prompting the teacher to once again take the stage.  
“Good morning and welcome to your first day at Kepler High School!” He announced, as if waiting for an applause. “I’m Mr. Lucien and I am a science teacher here as is evident by the decorations.” He motioned towards the poster-covered walls and ceiling.   
“Now, I am to take attendance and then dismiss you by locker number, okay?”  
A student raised her hand. “Cap, is it true we’re sharing lockers this year?” She was squeezing her necklace at her chest. Her shaven bleach blonde hair was growing out brown at the roots.   
“Norah, sadly, yes, you all will be sharing lockers with someone in this room most likely. A lucky few will not have to share.”   
The entire class groaned, with the exception of Emily. She was crazed looking over her fellow students, trying to pick their brains without saying a word. Her top priority was figuring out which kid she most wanted to be paired with.   
After taking attendance, Mr. Lucien began announcing locker pairings, starting with locker number 150.   
“Locker number 150: Junior Norah Price and Senior Paul Abel.”   
“Yes!” The bleach blonde girl shot up, along with a chubbier-looking boy. They shared a secret handshake and walked up to get their combination.   
“Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” Paul laughed as he grabbed his and Norah’s bags and they walked out.   
“Locker number 151.” Mr. Lucien read. He paused, as if he lost his place on his paper. “Junior Emily Haversham and Senior Liam Smith.”   
Emily looked around without standing, trying to scope out her assigned partner. A boy in a Hawaiian shirt and jeans stood up and looked around, waiting for her to reveal herself.   
After a few seconds, he grabbed his bag and walked up to get their combination. Emily then stood, with his back turned, and grabbed her belongings. When he turned around, she was leaning on a front row desk next to the door.   
“Emily.” He affirmed.  
“Liam.” She returned.  
He smiled and walked past her, into the hallway.  
~~~  
“So this is our locker, huh.” He placed his bag on the linoleum and began to punch in the combination. His frumpy haircut kept getting into his field of vision, causing him to constantly brush it away.   
“Guess so.” She fidgeted with her phone case as she watched the older boy. Her nervousness caused her native British accent to rise.  
“I am very bad at this.” He laughed as he restarted the process for the third time.  
“I can try.” Emily placed her bag down next to Liam’s and grabbed the lock, brushing against his hand. She apologized and began twisting the knob.  
On her first try, she masterfully unlocked the locker.   
“Nice.” he whispered, fist-pumping the air behind Emily’s head. “Look at this! Oh, this is great, Emily.” His sarcasm heavy, he motioned to the too-small cavern.   
“Who wants which half?” She sighed, backing up, bumping into Norah on her way back.  
“Sorry, Em. Hey, Smith!” She dapped up Liam and Paul walked up behind them, doing the same. Emily stood awkwardly as her locker partner conversed with two strangers.  
“Uh… we all had Cap’s class last year.” Smith explained, turning toward Emily. “Cap is what we call Mr. Lucien.”   
“He owns a boat.” Norah chuckled.   
“I better get to class.” Emily blurted, grabbing her bag up off the floor and started off in what she hoped was the direction of her first class.  
“Emily, wait!” Liam ran after her, sans friends and backpack. “You’re like, new new right? Let me help you find your class. And we still need to decide who gets which side of the locker!” He laughed nervously.   
Emily stopped, looking straight forward. “I’m just here to socialize with my peers and learn the state-mandated material. I don’t have the time to deal with people like you.” She said, almost monotone, as if she had rehearsed beforehand. She picked back up her walking.   
“Wait!” Liam grabbed her arm. She ripped it from his grasp and stopped, turning to him. He looked down at his hand, shocked at the predicament.   
“People like me?” He laughed. “I think socializing with ‘people like me’ is what you need if you act like this.” He pulled a pen out of the pocket on his white and light blue Hawaiian shirt and quickly scribbled onto the paper he had used to write the locker combination and ripped it in half.   
“Here’s our combination, and my number. Talk to me when you’re ‘properly socialized.’” Liam used air-quotes, his sarcasm and general confusion palpable. He scoffed and returned to his friends, leaving Emily standing in the middle of the hallway, face reddened by the attention the two had drawn to themselves.


	2. nurse mcclellan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Smith has to take Emily to the nurse's office.

(822) 555-0641 (Possibly: Emily): Hey, this is Emily. I’m sorry about earlier today.   
I’ve had bad experiences with public school and I got the wrong impression of you. I’m   
sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I’d like the left side of the locker if it’s still available.   
Liam Smith: Emily! Good to hear from you. I overreacted, too. Wanna meet up at   
our locker before school tomorrow? Also, yes, the left side is still a go.   
Emily Haversham: Good plan. 

Emily nervously grappled at her first period class’s textbook as she waited for   
Liam. The Hawaiian shirt-wearing, moppy-headed boy was seemingly trying to make   
her late for class. The first bell rang as she sighed and turned to the locker to fiddle with   
the lock.   
“Hey! Sorry I’m late, Em.” Liam said, slightly too loud, making the girl jump. She   
grabbed at her chest, dropping her book on her foot. She gasped in pain as Liam ran to   
her side, dropping his bag to the floor and grabbing her arm.   
She leaned down and grabbed her foot, wincing as she squeezed it.   
“Are you alright?” He panicked. “I’m so sorry, Emily. Let me take you to the   
nurse.” He bent down and grabbed Emily’s textbook, placing it under his arm and   
scooping his bag back up. 

“McClellan!” Liam yelled as he walked into the nurse’s office.   
“Smith!” Emily heard a female voice call back. A young, brunette woman slid into   
view on a swivel chair. Her striking blue eyes drew Emily’s attention as she stood up to   
greet Liam. They shook hands like old friends as she turned to Emily. “Who’s your friend   
then?” She smiled.   
“This is Emily. We share a locker this year.” He motioned towards Emily, and she   
waved while anxiously biting her top lip.   
“That we do. Can I sit down?” She awkwardly laughed. She staggered towards   
the nurse’s beds and lowered herself gently to the cushion.   
“Oh, yeah. That’s why we’re here.” Liam smiled at Ms. McClellan as the late bell   
rang. “She dropped a textbook on her foot.” He grabbed at the end of his blue and   
green Hawaiian shirt and started pulling on it, nervous that the stupid cause of the   
incident would be disclosed. Emily watched as he almost pulled a button off.   
“Clumsy me.” She covered. Liam looked up at her and flashed a smile, still   
pulling on his shirt. Emily smiled back at the boy as Ms. McClellan walked over to Emily   
to assess her situation. Liam sat down on the cushion opposite Emily and turned   
towards her, sitting criss cross and resting his elbows on his thighs, hands interlocked.   
“It’s gonna hurt and, eventually, bruise, but you’ll be fine.” She said after quickly   
and gently examining Emily’s injured foot. She stepped to the side and put her hands on   
her hips. “Can you try to walk for me?”   
Liam shot to his feet, with such a speed that Emily was shocked his baby blue   
Vans didn’t catch fire, and reached his hand out to her. She looked up at him and   
smiled, taking his hand. Her bad foot rested on the floor as she put all her weight on her   
good foot, lifting her off the cushion. She placed her bad foot ahead and tried to shift her   
weight, but to no avail. She groaned as the pain shot through her leg and she fell back   
down.   
“Nope.” She whispered, as if the pain left her breathless.   
“I’ll loan you a wheelchair for the day. Liam,” Ms. McClellan turned and pointed at   
the boy, “I expect you’ll keep an eye on her.”   
“Yes ma’am.” He gave her a two-finger salute. He half-jogged across the room   
and grabbed a wheelchair by the handles and playfully K-turned it to face Emily. He   
chuckled at himself before jumping up and clicking his heels, making Emily burst out   
laughing. It made her forget about her pain for a few seconds before sparks began   
shooting through her ankle again. She winced, but attempted to smile through it. Liam   
wiped the smile off his face and hurried himself across the room.   
“Thanks.” Emily pushed herself up onto one foot and swiveled into the chair. She   
landed with a sigh of relief and turned to Ms. McClellan.   
“Here’s a late pass for the both of you.” She tore a sticky note off its pad and   
stuck it on Liam’s forehead. He scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out, ripping the   
sticky off his face and placing it gently into Emily’s open hand.   
“Thanks, McClellan.” Liam smiled. He looked down to Emily. “Ready?” She   
nodded and thanked Ms. McClellan as Liam began pushing the chair towards the door.   
Before they could reach it, a frumpy looking Paul stumbled into the nurse’s station. He   
was wearing blue shorts and a grey shirt, which Emily recognized as the gym uniform,   
and holding his hand on his head, chewing some yellow gum. “What now, Paul?” Ms.   
McClellan sighed, as if she had already seen Paul that day.   
“Norah threw a dodgeball directly at my face. It was pretty funny but now I think   
I’m legit concussed.” He turned to Liam. “Hey buddy. Emily buddy.” He nodded down   
towards Emily and macked on his gum. Liam laughed and continued out the door. Emily   
could hear Ms. McClellan telling him to spit out his gum as they entered the hallway.   
“Paul’s crazy, right?” She looked back at Liam.   
“Yeah. Guess so.” Liam laughed. “What class do you have first period?”   
“I don’t remember the teacher’s name, but it’s right down here.” She pointed   
down an adjacent hallway. Liam turned sharply down the bright hallway and began to   
hum.   
After a few moments, Emily turned to look at Liam. “Is that the Spongebob   
theme?”   
“Avril Lavigne.” He nodded and smirked. Emily laughed and turned back.   
“Right here.” She pointed into a classroom. The door was open and the lights   
were dimmed.   
“Second day and you’re already watching videos?” Liam whispered as he   
wheeled Emily through the doorway. He steered her towards the back of the classroom   
and turned her to face the board, then flashed her a thumbs up and a toothy smile   
before walking up to the teacher. Emily saw him pointing to her and then to another   
student, who she didn’t recognize. Liam walked over to the unfamiliar student and   
whispered something to him before flashing Emily one more thumbs up and walking out   
of the room.   
Suddenly, the boy stood up and walked back to Emily’s chair. He had   
headphones around his neck, and a huge smile on his face. He knelt next to her.“I’m   
Rodrigo. Smith told me to walk you to your next class.” He grinned and extended his   
hand for a handshake. Emily smiled back and accepted his handshake. He stood back   
up and returned to his seat. Once alone again, she nervously chuckled to herself,   
thinking of her clumsy locker partner, and then finally turned her attention to the video   
on the board. 


End file.
